


Scusami devo andare in bagno

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Alex Strangelove, film netflix
Genre: M/M, dopo la festa da ballo, sesso, tutto va come deve andare, verginità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: “Scusami, devo andare in bagno”Era stato tutto perfetto fino a quel momento: baciarsi, abbracciarsi e perfino ballare di fronte a tutti. Poi il ballo era finito, in molti si erano precipitati nell’albergo affittato per passare la notte con il proprio fidanzato o la propria fidanzata – come era consuetudine per qualsiasi studente diplomato. Tranne Alex, che aveva già dato la sua opportunità a una stanza lussuosa e alla sua migliore amica, quella che per tanto tempo aveva creduto fosse quella giusta, tra le varie cose, con cui perdere la verginità.Perché poi era arrivato Elliott nella sua vita, e tutto aveva finito per mettersi in discussione, dalla sua fidanzata al suo orientamento sessuale.Per questo motivo, ora si trovava nella stanza di Elliott e, in particolar modo, nel suo letto. O meglio, fino a un minuto prima, ora era nel bagno a ripetere nuovamente mille imprecazioni tentando di placare il proprio cuore.“Oh ti prego, non di nuovo”





	Scusami devo andare in bagno

 

>   **Scusami, devo andare in bagno**
> 
>  
> 
> ****

 

 

 

“Scusami, devo andare in bagno”

Era stato tutto perfetto fino a quel momento: baciarsi, abbracciarsi e perfino ballare di fronte a tutti. Poi il ballo era finito, in molti si erano precipitati nell’albergo affittato per passare la notte con il proprio fidanzato o la propria fidanzata – come era consuetudine per qualsiasi studente diplomato. Tranne Alex, che aveva già dato la sua opportunità a una stanza lussuosa e alla sua migliore amica, quella che per tanto tempo aveva creduto fosse quella giusta, tra le varie cose, con cui perdere la verginità.

Perché poi era arrivato Elliott nella sua vita, e tutto aveva finito per mettersi in discussione, dalla sua fidanzata al suo orientamento sessuale.

Per questo motivo, ora si trovava nella stanza di Elliott e, in particolar modo, nel suo letto. O meglio, fino a un minuto prima, ora era nel bagno a ripetere nuovamente mille imprecazioni tentando di placare il proprio cuore.

“Oh ti prego, non di nuovo” aveva sentito Elliott affermare dall’altro capo della porta. “Alex!” lo aveva chiamato più di una volta, tentando di aprirla. “Alex, aprimi questa porta!”

Si guardò, allora, allo specchio e tentò di calmarsi. Stava facendo l’ennesimo casino. Doveva ritenersi fortunato che Elliott fosse ancora lì, disperatamente, per lui e invece faceva di tutto per allontanarlo. Ma che gli diceva la sua testa?

Detestandosi profondamente, sbloccò la porta girando la chiave e lo lasciò entrare, indietreggiando verso il water. Lo sguardo afflitto del ragazzo gli fece mancare nuovamente il respiro e le gambe lo abbandonarono, ritrovandosi seduto con le mani sulle gambe intrecciate freneticamente fra loro. Era disperato.

“Alex?”

Non rispose. Non sapeva che cosa dire. Non sapeva come spiegarsi. Era un casino. Non la situazione. Lui.

“Senti, se dobbiamo finire sempre a questo punto forse sarebbe meglio-“ la voce di Elliott si spezzò e la frase rimase a vagare tristemente nell’aria. Alex tenne lo sguardo basso, incapace di sostenere gli occhi disperati del ragazzo che fino a poco prima lo baciava con delicatezza.

Lo sentì poi ridere e questo lo incuriosì tanto da alzare lo sguardo e accigliarsi. Elliott stava guardando il proprio riflesso allo specchio, stropicciandosi il ciuffo riccio sulla fronte. “Sai, riesco a vederci, io e te, negli anni a venire” confabulò. Alex non riusciva a stargli dietro e il cipiglio aumentò notevolmente.

“Io e te che ci trasferiamo a vivere insieme e tu “scusami, devo andare in bagno”, io che ti chiedo di diventare mio marito e tu che “scusami, devo andare in bagno”, io e te sul punto di sposarci e il tuo…”

“Scusami, devo andare in bagno…?” concluse per lui. Si guardarono, allora, per qualche secondo quasi spaesati, come due sconosciuti costretti a conoscersi.

Poi, si riconobbero, e scoppiarono a ridere insieme. Alex si alzò e lo raggiunse, cauto. “Scusami- io-” disse, questa volta cercando di chiedere ammenda per il suo comportamento e non come scusa per scappare come un codardo.

Elliott lo guardò spezzando il sorriso che aveva mantenuto dopo quella risata liberatoria. Tornò serio e lo guardò preoccupato. “Alex, se non te la senti io lo capisco benissimo. Ci sono passato anche io, in realtà, ma essere dall’altra parte, essere quello che viene continuamente ferito per la tua indecisione fa troppo male. Tu mi piaci. Tantissimo. Fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, ho capito che mi avresti giocato un brutto scherzo, ma non sono sicuro di volermi far spezzare il cuore da te. Non ancora”.

Alex perse diversi battiti. Si umettò le labbra e tentò di respirare a fondo. Doveva spiegarsi. Gli prese d’istinto le mani e gliele strinse cercando di farsi forza.

“Non sono indeciso, Elliott” lo rassicurò.

“E allora che ti è successo?”

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di capirlo prima di esporlo. Lo sapeva, era lì, in preda all’agitazione, ma stavolta non era andato nel panico perché nulla era sotto il suo controllo, come tutti i suoi piani. Da quando Elliott era nella sua vita, e in particolar modo da quando lo aveva baciato di fronte a tutta la scuola, aveva capito che non avrebbe più amato pianificare. Aveva scelto l’imprevedibilità di tutte quelle emozioni, di lui, di loro. Solo che il panico era tornato lo stesso.

“Okay, lasciami spiegare… non so se riuscirò a farti comprendere perché difficilmente ci riesco anche io” fece una premessa che portò un attimo l’altro a titubare. Elliott non era sicuro di volerlo stare ad ascoltare. “Non voglio ferirti” precisò subito, cercando di calmarlo. Perché se almeno uno dei due non lo fosse stato, poteva nascere benissimo una tragedia. Respirò di nuovo e a fondo.

“Quando ho pianificato di perdere la verginità con Claire, sapevo di star costringendo me stesso a essere ciò che dovevo essere ed è per questo motivo se ho fallito a ogni tentativo” iniziò. Elliott annuì lentamente, mordendosi un labbro. Alex notò i suoi occhi lucidi. Doveva sbrigarsi o lo avrebbe perso da lì a un momento. “Nel momento in cui eravamo sul punto di farlo, io- andavo nel panico e per quanto mi sforzassi di concentrarmi e di far funzionare la cosa – figurati che ho anche avuto l’impressione di vedere te, mentre ero con lei, e…”

“Alex, non sto capendo” lo fermò, confuso, Elliott. “Stai dicendo che poco fa sei andato nel panico per- lo stesso motivo?”

“NO!” gli urlò in faccia. Negò, gettando gli occhi un po’ ovunque. Quando si arrestò in quelli di Elliott, ebbe finalmente tutte le risposte.

“No, poco fa sono andato nel panico perché” si portò una mano nel petto lasciando quelle di Elliott e continuò: “il cuore sembrava volesse esplodermi, tanto correva veloce. Ero eccitato e non avevo bisogno di pensare a nulla, né di concentrarmi su dove fossi, con chi fossi… Perché sei tu, Elliott! Quando le tue labbra si posano sulle mie intuisco sempre ciò tu volevi farmi capire il giorno del nostro _primo appuntamento._ Le cose stavano andando perfettamente come dovevano andare...”

Alex glielo lesse in viso che, a quelle parole, Elliott aveva saputo trovare del sollievo. Difatti, fece un passo eliminando tutta la distanza. “E allora? Perché sei scappato?”

Alex si lasciò acchiappare dalla prestanza di Elliott e sospirò. “Te l’ho detto, il cuore mi esplodeva e avevo come la sensazione che stessi per morire e, cazzo, non vorrei morire proprio quando finalmente sto facendo sesso con la persona giusta”.

Elliott sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia con due dita. Alex si agitò, d’improvviso spaventato all’idea che “e se non fossi in grado di fare sesso, tipo con nessuno? Perfino con chi desidero così tanto?”

Elliott sghignazzò. Alex pensò per la milionesima volta che quel ragazzo fosse davvero troppo bello, quando si lasciava trasportare da tanta ilarità. Lo baciò, poi, e non pensò più a niente. “Alex, non credo tu sia incapace di fare sesso, soprattutto ora che hai intenzione di farlo ascoltando il tuo cuore” gli spiegò.

“E allora che cosa ho che non va?”

Elliott fece spallucce e lo baciò di nuovo. “Senti, penso che per questa sera tu abbia compiuto anche fin troppi passi in avanti. Insomma, hai accettato la tua omosessualità, hai affrontato tutti i pregiudizi che avrebbero potuto bloccarti nuovamente e mi hai baciato di fronte a tutta la scuola. Credo tu abbia fatto già abbastanza, non dobbiamo farlo proprio stasera” lo rassicurò.

“Lo dici ma non lo pensi sul serio, sono una delusione”.

“No che non lo sei, testone! Il tuo discorso potrà essere stato anche sconclusionato, ma qui e lì hai detto delle cose che mi hanno fatto capire che… non hai intenzione di spezzarmi il cuore”.

“Certo che non lo voglio, mi piaci da impazzire!”

“Mi piaci anche tu, ma per stasera possiamo anche condividere un letto senza per forza fare sesso, okay?”

Rimasti per qualche secondo in silenzio, abbracciati e riscaldati da quella pace fatta, Alex annuì e si lasciò trascinare di nuovo sul letto.

Per quella notte ascoltarono un po’ di musica, parlarono tanto, risero ancora e si baciarono, a tal punto da ritrovare la confidenza e l’intimità che per un attimo avevano perduto. Alex si sentiva esplodere anche solo quando Elliott lasciava dei baci roventi sulla sua guancia, strisciando dolcemente verso il collo, ma Elliott sapeva sempre frenarsi al momento giusto per farlo tornare a respirare. Gli sorrideva, lo stringeva forte a sé e ricominciavano da capo. Fino a quando non si addormentarono.

Nemmeno quella sera Alex perse la sua verginità.

 

***

Durante la notte fece sogni strani. Si svegliò per un attimo immemore di tutto ciò che era successo e si sentì stranito nel non ritrovarsi nel proprio letto e soprattutto in compagnia.

Elliott sonnecchiava accanto a lui, con un braccio abbandonato sul suo fianco, lo stesso che probabilmente lo aveva tenuto stretto a sé per tutta la notte. Dalla sensazione di stranezza, si sentì confortato e distrattamente felice. Così tanto, distratto e felice, da rendersi conto della sorpresina nel basso ventre ad attenderlo soltanto un secondo più tardi.

Si incendiò sentendo nuovamente scalpitare il proprio cuore nel petto. Ora ricordava i suoi sogni. Forse dormire tra le coperte di Elliott, con lui accanto a sé, nel suo piccolo mondo che era la sua stanza e avvolto dal suo profumo, aveva scatenato una reazione mentale e fisica impossibile da controllare.

Perché nei suoi sogni ci aveva dato dentro senza alcuna remora. Non aveva raggiunto il piacere, ma soltanto perché si era svegliato, col nodo alla gola e l’insoddisfazione nelle viscere, sul momento più bello. Si girò tra le coperte il più piano possibile, tentando di non svegliarlo e lo guardò mordendosi un labbro.

Ignorò l’erezione quando velocemente passò in rassegna tutto ciò che era successo la notte precedente.

La frittata era fatta. Aveva lasciato Claire, questo anche prima, aveva palesemente dichiarato il suo orientamento, baciando il ragazzo di fronte a sé davanti a tutti e… finalmente era libero.

Era uno stupido a frenarsi ancora, dando tutto quel potere alla parte di lui che si era sforzato di diventare col tempo. Era andato nel panico perché, ancora una volta, tutto sembrava non andare _secondo i piani,_ perché semplicemente non era ancora abituato a lasciarsi turbare dall’imprevedibilità delle situazioni. Ma ora che pensava a quanto triste, soffocante e frustrante fosse stata la sua vita da quando aveva preso questa decisione, riusciva soltanto a darsi del cretino per aver rimandato una felicità, una vera, per l’ennesima volta.

Perché l’aveva capito dalla prima volta che aveva visto Elliott. Gli era bastato un sorriso di lui, quei ricci dondolare attorno al suo viso, il suo modo sexy di muoversi a ritmo della musica e il modo altrettanto seducente di sorridere smaliziato mentre lo provocava facendo crollare tutte le sue certezze, per capire quanto fosse urgente il bisogno di baciarlo, e non smettere mai di farlo, e di fare sesso con lui.

Si era incaponito che ciò dovesse succedere con Claire, quella giusta, e poi era successo ciò che era successo. Ma quando lo aveva baciato la prima volta, in quel preciso momento, aveva saputo che in qualche assurdo modo sarebbe successo con lui. Perché voleva Elliott, come non aveva voluto niente altro al mondo. Nemmeno studiare biologia marina o fare il fotografo!

Per questo, tornò a pensare alla propria erezione. Per questo sorrise, mandando al diavolo ogni cosa – come aveva fatto nel bagno della palestra, la sera prima.

Quando pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, per iniziare, sogghignò impudicamente. La sua mente era tanto pervertita quanto quella di un adolescente che aveva atteso per troppo tempo. In quel momento, ignorando il cuore che aveva subito ripreso a battere all’impazzata, capì che sul serio le cose sarebbero andate esattamente come era destino che andassero.

Scivolò sotto le coperte, smettendola con l’intenzione di far piano per non svegliare il _bello addormentato_ e in uno scatto piuttosto agile lo sormontò iniziando a riempirlo di baci un po’ ovunque.

Alex non poté vedere il suo viso, ma seppe immaginarsi benissimo l’espressione che assunse Elliott quando iniziò a svegliarsi.

Quello era un ottimo modo di svegliarsi, pensò il riccio. Se avesse potuto firmare da qualche parte la garanzia di poter avere quel tipo di buongiorno, ogni fottuta mattina, avrebbe senz’altro firmato alla cieca. Sorrise, ad occhi chiusi, solleticato dalle labbra di Alex che lo baciavano dal petto fino a sotto l’ombelico. Poteva essere veramente lui a farlo?

“Alex…?” domandò, aprendo gli occhi e dando quindi una possibilità a quella modesta giornata di poter essere una grandiosa giornata. Alzò appena la coperta per cercare il ragazzo che, per guardarlo, si mosse appena mostrandogli un piglio. “Chi altro potrebbe essere, se non io?”

Elliott rise, abbandonando entrambe le mani dietro la nuca. “Non saprei, Brendon Urie forse?”

Alex roteò gli occhi e sbuffò sulla pelle calda di Elliott: “Che c’è?”

“Niente, avete tutta questa ossessione per il cantante dei panic! at the disco, che non capisco!”

Elliott sogghignò maggiormente. “Ha una bella bocca carnosa, è difficile non esserne tentati”

Alex mise il broncio. Lui aveva tutto fuorché labbra invitanti. Elliott lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio: “Questo non preclude il fatto che anche la tua non sia niente male”.

Alex lo morse all’altezza dell’ombelico, facendo sobbalzare Elliott che subito lo afferrò con entrambe le mani per la testa.

Si bloccarono, quando una seconda erezione in quel letto si palesò schiacciato contro il petto di Alex. “Scusami-” iniziò, questa volta, Elliott. Sembrava volesse tentare di tranquillizzarlo per non gettarlo nel panico, ma Alex gli sorrise, prima, per poi scoppiare a ridere dopo aver aggiunto: “devi andare in bagno?”

Elliott, colto di sorpresa, rimase raggelato da quella battuta ma poi lo seguì nella risata. Scivolò sotto le coperte, un secondo dopo, soltanto per baciarlo e farlo il più a lungo possibile.

La sintonia che creò quell’accostamento di labbra aiutò i loro corpi a formare un combaciamento perfetto di gambe e braccia. Si schiacciarono l’uno contro l’altro, baciandosi con più smania, e rotolandosi per il materasso fino a quando si ritrovarono senza fiato.

Poggiarono l’uno la fronte su quella dell’altro e si guardarono mentre percepivano assieme che, con solo il paio di mutande addosso, i loro corpi erano già una cosa soltanto.

“Vuoi davvero…?” tentò Elliott. Si preoccupava. Era dolce, ma doveva smetterla. Alex lo ammutolì con un bacio veloce.

Perciò, accaldati, fecero volare via le coperte e assieme ad esse gli ultimi indumenti che indossavano. Ridevano, facendo schioccare le loro labbra in diversi tamponamenti, mentre completamente nudi si ritrovavano entrambi in ginocchio sul letto.

“Buongiorno, Signora Nasica” salutò ironico Elliott con lo sguardo abbassato verso il membro di Alex. Quello sgranò gli occhi e alle risate di Elliott lo spintonò abbozzando un sorrisetto: “Sei un cretino, Elliott” lo rimproverò, pentendosi per l’ennesima volta di avergli parlato della sua _scimmia preferita._

“Cosa c’è?” si burlò di lui. “Se ne avessi avuto otto, lì sotto, avrei potuto chiamarlo Signor Polpo, avresti preferito?” continuò. Alex guardò verso l’alto e incrociò le braccia al petto, fingendosi offeso. Elliott lo guardò facendo l’espressione fintamente dispiaciuta che assumeva sempre quando lanciava una provocazione o un’allusione alle passioni falliche di Alex.

“Sei un cazzone” lo rimproverò Alex, allora.

Elliott fece un sorriso smagliante. “Indi per cui, devo per forza piazzarmi al primo posto nelle cose falliche preferite di Alex, se non sbaglio” esclamò, avvicinandosi di ginocchio in ginocchio per tentare di abbracciarlo. Alex rimase sulle sue, inizialmente, ma gli concesse di stringerlo in un abbraccio e successivamente di baciargli le labbra, anche se lui non ricambiava affettuosamente.

In realtà, durò ben poco la sua reticenza.

Le mani di Elliott carezzavano la schiena di Alex che, invece, alla fine cedette andando a stringere i capelli ricci dell’altro. Adorava sentirli tra uno spazio e l’altro delle dita. Ombelico contro ombelico, piaceva ad entrambi perfino il leggero sfiorarsi delle erezioni, così tanto che, dopo un breve lasso di tempo occupato da baci e carezze, si ritrovarono ad avvicinarsi con più impeto, nel tentativo di farle sfregare fra loro per trovare un briciolo di appagamento. Lo trovò per primo Alex che si lasciò scappare un gemito. Elliott lo prese subito in giro imitando il verso appena fuoriuscito dalla sua bocca. Alex non poté fare a meno di ridere, sentendosi un cretino, sì, ma troppo affamato per sospendere di nuovo ciò che di tanto bello stava FINALMENTE accadendo. Riprese quindi a baciarlo, spingendolo animatamente a sdraiarsi sul letto.

“Non c’è alcun pericolo che Gretchen entri nella tua stanza di soppiatto vero?” si assicurò Alex, d’improvviso preoccupato che qualcun altro potesse interromperli. Elliott sembrò sorpreso da quella domanda e gli si aggrottò la fronte, chiedendosi probabilmente perché Alex stesse pensando alla sua migliore amica. Non domandò, però, troppo impegnato anche lui a far smettere quel breve scambio di informazioni, per continuare ciò che stavano FINALMENTE facendo accadere.

“Sarà sicuramente sballata in qualche camera d’albergo, molto lontano da qui- probabilmente dovremo anche andare a riprendere prima o poi” lo rassicurò.

“E i suoi genitori?”

“Perché Alex? Vuoi chiedergli di unirsi a noi?” si burlò di lui, alla fine, piuttosto spazientito. Alex rise, negando frettolosamente: “Sono gay, Elliott. Non ho alcun interesse per alcun altro tipo di ambiguo orientamento sessuale. Mi stavo solo assicurando che nessuno ci interrompesse”.

Elliott gli sorrise, questa volta era uno dei suoi sorrisi teneri. “A me basta che non sia tu a interromperci”.

“Non accadrà” rispose serio e convinto. Elliott ampliò il suo sorriso, accarezzandogli una gota. “I suoi genitori sono fuori città” gli sussurrò, alla fine, Elliott, dandogli ciò che voleva sentirsi dire per poter ricominciare serenamente.

Alex affondò il proprio corpo su quello di Elliott senza timore, allargando le gambe per sovrastarlo comodamente e riprese a baciargli le labbra, la sua nuova ossessione. In breve tempo, dischiuse le labbra per rincontrare la lingua di Elliott e riassaggiare quel sapore che tanto sapeva renderlo febbricitante. Si ritrovarono nuovamente a rotolare sul letto, dando modo ad entrambi di avere un po’ di tempo di supremazia sull’altro. Quando capirono di essere al limite della sopportazione, senza dirsi nulla, cercarono i preservativi. Elliott li aveva nel cassetto del comodino mentre Alex nel portafogli. Entrambi si ritrovarono a mostrarselo come fosse l’ultima figurina da attaccare al proprio album dei calciatori.

Ora, sarebbe potuto nascere l’ennesimo problema. Per Alex, quanto per Elliott.

“Tu di solito…” balbettò Alex.

“Io? Di solito? Cosa?” rispose imbarazzato Elliott.

“Senti io non mi sono mai visto come il _classico maschio alpha però”_ iniziò Alex, parlando al suo solito, a vanvera. Elliott abbozzò un sorriso e “questo te l’ho già sentito dire, Alex” lo rimproverò con uno sguardo poco serio, ma decisamente divertito.

Alex gonfiò le guance ed esplose poco dopo. Elliott sembrò divertirsi maggiormente ma poi tornò a darsi un contegno.

“Okay, facciamo così. Qui qualcuno deve perdere la propria verginità, giusto? Quindi…” andò cauto, decidendo probabilmente sul momento che “direi che posso darti la precedenza, per questa volta”.

Alex sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca, sgomento. “Sul serio lo faresti?” domandò. Elliott sospirò, guardandolo con dolcezza.

“Sì, Alex, sul serio” replicò poi avvicinandosi per baciarlo. “Ma comunque useremo i miei preservativi perché temo tu abbia fatto una scelta poco ottimista, alla fine” alluse al pacchetto di preservativi che aveva comprato.

Alex si allontanò di nuovo: “Davvero? Avrei dovuto comprare la misura più grande?”

Elliott scoppiò a ridere, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino. Alex lo seguì poco dopo essersi sistemato velocemente, mentre Elliott – in seguito alla risata – aveva preso e usato un po’ di lubrificante.

Erano pronti.

Ognuno dal proprio cuscino, a una distanza ridicola, si guardarono con la pace attorno a sé e l’euforia dei propri corpi che non volevano far altro che ricercarsi, completarsi e trovare finalmente sollievo nel piacere.

Elliott si avvicinò, solleticando il proprio naso contro quello di Alex, mentre con le dita di una mano gli solleticava il grembo. “ _Vieni qui_ ” lo invitò. Alex lo accontentò, sormontandolo e facendosi spazio tra le gambe del ragazzo più grande.

“Alex, respira o finirai per andare nel panico un’altra volta” gli consigliò, quando Alex non aveva fatto altro che guardare la sua erezione cercando di capire cosa dovesse farci.

Poi, le gambe muscolose e candide di Elliott erano andata a circondargli la vita, dandogli il pieno accesso alla parte più fragile di sé, e allora Alex lo aveva guardato in viso e una scintilla era scoppiata improvvisamente, nei loro sguardi, come fuochi d’artificio.

Tutto andò come era giusto che andasse. Alex lo baciò, appoggiando delicatamente la punta della propria erezione nell’apertura di Elliott. Non sapeva esattamente con quanta forza dovesse addentrarsi in lui, ma optò per la delicatezza. Elliott fece una smorfia istantanea, all’intrusione, ma gli baciò le labbra rassicurandolo di pover continuare. Alex non si arrestò, sentiva il sangue fluire tutto in quella zona in particolare, a tal punto da sentirsi meno lucido. Non aveva pensieri, se non quello ossessionante di voler che tutto ciò accadesse nella misura in cui potesse al tempo stesso arrestarsi per diventare un momento immortale, eterno.

“Va tutto bene, Elliott?” gli domandò pochi attimi dopo. Con gli occhi chiusi in una smorfia di dolore, Elliott annuì. “Non ti fermare”.

Non si fermò fino a quando col proprio inguine toccò parte della pelle di Elliott. Sentì il proprio corpo scosso da una sensazione di benessere, come se finalmente fosse arrivato a destinazione dopo anni di viaggio. Sembrò perfino respirare e farlo sul serio, soprattutto quando tornò a vedere gli occhi di Elliott, aperti e sereni. La sua bocca sorrideva imbarazzata e felice. “Stai bene?”

“Tu stai bene?”

“Stiamo bene, procediamo?”

Risero e nel farlo, muovendosi con i corpi legati l’uno all’altro, si ritrovarono a gemere di piacere: Alex perché sentiva scontrarsi contro le pareti strette di Elliott che, invece, percepiva quella parte sensibile e un po’ sconosciuta di sé schiacciata e solleticata piacevolmente dal membro di Alex.

Volevano di più.

Alex iniziò a ritrarsi e a spingere di centimetro in centimetro. Aumentava la distanza da un’azione all’altra sempre di più, assieme alla velocità e al vigore con cui spingeva. Si ritrovarono a baciarsi per tamponare l’uno i gemiti di piacere dell’altro quando d’improvviso, proprio ad un attimo dal raggiungimento, per Alex, del piacere, Elliott: “Alex, Alex, devo- devo cambiare assolutamente posizione” lo frenò in un lamento capriccioso.

Alex credette perfino di aver sbagliato qualcosa, ma si ricredette quando si ritrovò a posizione sovvertite e in totale balia del corpo e dei gesti di Elliott che, baciandolo nel tentativo di confonderlo, si era messo a cavalcioni su di lui per poi rintrodurre l’erezione di Alex, sbrigativamente e con urgenza, dentro di sé. “Wow” commentò Alex, risentendosi piacevolmente accolto in quelle pareti strettissime che sembravano volergli far sparire il proprio membro e al tempo stesso stringerlo così forte da provocargli l’ennesima scossa di piacere.

Alex ebbe solo il fiato per esclamare un altro “wow” perché la vista da lì sotto, era piuttosto folgorante.

Elliott aveva ripreso la lenta corsa verso il piacere muovendo il bacino sopra di lui ed emettendo diversi gemiti di piacere, col capo rovesciato all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi, Alex poteva osservare il suo corpo nudo muoversi su di lui ed era meraviglioso. “Alex, è stupendo- c’è questo punto che- WOH” esclamò aumentando la velocità con un movimento ondulatorio.

Alex ebbe un attimo l’impressione di rivederlo ballare per lui, come aveva fatto quella volta che se lo era portato a casa con la scusa di mostrargli il video di una canzone, e ora saperlo che compiva gli stessi movimenti sinuosi su di lui, lo fece semplicemente concitare di più, tant’è che senza comprendere ciò che gli avesse appena detto Elliott, gli afferrò i fianchi, stringendoli per compiacersi dandosi l’illusione di avere il comando anche da lì, mentre si mordeva un labbro per evitare di gemere. Quando si mise a sedere, raggiungendolo per baciarlo, seppe – forse lo seppero entrambi – che stavano per arrivare alla fine. Così aumentarono la velocità. I muscoli non tenevano più il tempo e si comportavano un po’ come fossero fuori controllo fino a quando – BOOM – tutto sembrò scoppiare dentro e fuori di loro.

Incredibilmente, l’orgasmo di uno seguì quello dell’altro. Sfortunatamente, Alex scoprì che avere la possibilità di fare l’attivo nel sesso significava anche ritrovarsi l’addome completamente sporco del liquido seminale di Elliott. Ciò comunque non era spiacevole. Anzi, era stato tutto troppo fantastico!

L’avevano fatto.

Avevano fatto sesso.

Alex aveva perso la verginità. Ma a quel punto, dopo aver assaporato cosa si provasse davvero condividere una tale esperienza con qualcuno, ebbero solo la voglia di sdraiarsi uno accanto all’altro sul materasso e guardarsi mentre riprendevano fiato e liberarsi in una risata.

 

***

 

“Di che punto parlavi esattamente?” crucciò la fronte Alex, ora curioso di scoprire cosa significasse fare il passivo della coppia.

Elliott si era voltato per ammiccargli maliziosamente. Aveva ancora il fiato mozzato e l’aria di chi, dopo una battaglia, desiderasse vincere una guerra intera.

“È pazzesco, Alex! Sono venuto senza nemmeno toccarmi…pazzesco!” esclamò. Alex arrossì, piacevolmente colpito dal fatto di essere stato in grado di gratificare non solo se stesso ma anche Elliott. Quello si umettò le labbra e si sporse per baciarlo: “Se mi dai il tempo di riprendermi, te lo mostro. Faccio prima che a spiegartelo” disse, alla fine, guardandolo come il miglior ingordo guarda un suo simile e lo riconosce. “La signora Nasica è già pronta” lo prese in giro Alex.

“Già?” alzò le sopracciglia, divertito e sorpreso.

“Sai com’è, mi sembra di aver aspettato una vita per questo momento” replicò. Elliott rise.

“Ne è valsa la pena, però”

Alex annuì. “Sì, assolutamente”.

La prima volta così lasciò spazio alla seconda. La terza non ebbe la quarta a causa della chiamata di Gretchen, ma non avevano fretta. Non più, ora che finalmente le cose erano andate come dovevano andare.


End file.
